


Love, Come Home

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Another Snowstorm reunion style fic.I haven't seen season 2, so there may be things that are just my speculation or ideas.I hope you like it!





	

            I curled myself tighter into a ball, my sheets pulling closer around me as I do so. I am so cold, for so many reasons. I am alone in my king-sized bed, a bed that was not just for me alone. He should be here with me. My husband should still be here, should still be alive but he saved us all when he and Professor Stein separated within the Singularity.

            It’s been months since it happened, and it’s become what my life revolves around. I pull my left hand closer to my heart, still wearing the ring he gave me.

            I remember the first time I’d lost him, I hadn’t shut myself off to this degree then. Instead of dealing with my pain I had become colder and more withdrawn, but I pushed on with work. Almost as if nothing had happened when I was broken inside. Outside of work and in the emptiness of our apartment I allowed myself to break down.

            I don’t know why it’s different this time. I was barely married to him before I lost him again. I feel even more broken than I did before if that’s even possible. I avoid leaving our- my- apartment. Even just thinking about the fact that this isn’t ours anymore, but only mine hits me hard. We were supposed to finally get our happy ending, to enjoy our lives together. Ours. Together.

            I turn and bury my face into my pillow as I cry for all that I’ve lost. I cry because I really am what they called me so long ago, I really am the ice queen. Everything I touch freezes and withers away. I cry for who I have been forced to become, for the possibility that I become her. Become Killer Frost. But mostly, I cry for Ronnie. I cry for my lost husband. The love of my life.

            Eventually my crying lulls me to a restless sleep.

*************************************************************************************

When I begin to wake up I feel heat which is feels strange somehow. I am no longer used to being warm, one of the last times I remember feeling truly warm was before Ronnie left.

            I let out a small groan as I move and begin to turn and sit up, but something stops me. Or rather someone. I open my eyes, barely peering through my eyelashes. It’s hard to see in the dark, but my eyes begin to adjust just as the person speaks.

            “It’s me Cait.” His hand stokes the side of my face gently before resting itself on my hip as he speaks. “I’m home.” His eyes are roaming over my face, taking in the changes to my appearance. My once chestnut hair is now so blonde that it’s nearly white and my lips are permanently a deep blue. My eyes are the only thing that’s remained the same, except when I use my powers they turn an icy blue.

            My eyes are wide open now as he examines me, and I feel my heart leap into my throat. “Ronnie.” My voice cracks on his name. I forcefully turn myself around and bury myself in his chest, wrapping myself around him. He welcomes me into his arms, pulling me as close as he can. I pull myself back just enough so that I can look at him some more. “Ronnie.” My lips curl into a smile, the one of the only true ones since the Singularity.

            “Cait.” His smile mirrors mine and his hands move to grab my face. “I love you so much.”

            “I love you Ronnie.” My voice breaks as I speak once more. “I love you so much.”

            He pulls my face the small distance so that our lips can meet. My eyes slide closed once again as he kisses me deeply. His heat mixing with my cold in a perfect mix.

            I will worry about what happened and how he’s returned to me later. Right now, all I want is to be in this moment here with him. My Ronnie.


End file.
